A dreamer
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Ponyboy's thoughts on a dream he's been having.
1. Mess of a dreamer

Feather light kisses pressed on sweat slicked skin. Fingers digging into skin, dimples pressed into the flesh. Murmured words against a throat, each breath gasped between slick parted lips. Pleasure bubbling and popping over and over with moans muffled by sweat drenched strands of hair. The final wave of pleasure coming and going like an almost fully developed tide. Pleasure finally takes over both participants in a great surge, leaving both in a lull of ecstasy.

"I love you Ponyboy,"

"I love you too, Darry,"

Silence is broken and the thin membrane of sleep is stretched thinner and thinner, until green/grey eyes pop open. A small sigh escaped the lips of the young teen as he sits up in bed and wipes the sleep from his eyes. Holding on to the details of the dream, he gets up and heads to take a shower. Questions are running through his head at light speed, trying to make sense of what he had been dreaming about as of late.

It was almost always the same dream, every single time. Sure there were different endings, different places, even different times. Always the same person and the same feelings though. It wouldn't be that big of a problem if it was just some random guy or hell, even one of the gang. Anyone but Darry. Sure he is a big believer in love is love, don't question it if you are lucky enough to find it.

Walking into the kitchen however and seeing Darry, more specifically seeing Darry smile at him and offer him breakfast; makes him realize something. Darry is an angel and how could he ever want someone like him.

Someone that never uses his head, that is more interested in reading that living.

Why would an angel like Darry, ever want a mess of a dreamer?

~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~

Random and a little sad? Yes.

But, idk, I'm in a bit of a melancholy mood and like idk.

I just don't feel like myself at the moment, like I'm a stranger in my own body.

-shrugs- Maybe a good night of sleep and a day out with my aunt tomorrow will make me feel better.

Well up goes this little story and off to bed I go, night my loves. If I'm feeling back to my old self tomorrow, I'll try and get another story up.

I don't own the outsiders or really the line "mess of a dreamer" That's from the song "Cold as you", by Taylor Swift


	2. Fallen hero

A lone light in the kitchen got brighter for a moment, then dimmed. Green/blue eyes looked up at the light and a sigh escaped parted lips. Light bulbs would have to be remembered on the way home from work. Who knows how long it would be before it went out.

Said occupant of the kitchen ran his hand through his dark short hair. There was more than just a light bulb to worry about at this moment in time.

He wished the dreams would stop, they were starting to get out of control and starting to scare him. At first it was just flashes of him making love to someone, just enough to leave him hard when he woke up. Then they started coming in more clearly.

One should not have wet dreams about their little brothers. More so their fourteen year old little brother. He couldn't stop them though and he wasn't really sure he wanted them to.

Hearing a noise he looked up and saw the object of his thoughts standing there. He put on a smile and asked if he wanted breakfast.

Pony just kind of nodded and he got up and made the younger male some eggs.

As he watched Pony eat, it occurred to him that he could never have Ponyboy. Not only would it be illegal it would corrupt the innocence inside of him.

And then he would be more of a villain than the hero they all saw him as.


	3. Haunted Dream

Darry is perfection in everything he does. In his laugh, in his smile, the way he acts towards the gang, everything.

The youngest member of the gang let out a small sigh as he finished the last bit of his homework and pushed it away. He had come in here to escape the sight of the most perfect man on this earth. It didn't work much, since he could still hear his laugh. Music couldn't cover up that wonderful sound.

Getting up and putting a coat on, he went into the front room and asked if he could go for a walk. The older male looked conflicted for a minute, before saying sure and to be careful. A promise he would was made and he left, with just the right place in mind.

Getting to a large tree that was near the lot, he climbed it, the rough bark cutting into his skin. Up there, he had tied a hammock and had a pillow and blanket. If you didn't know it was there, you would never know, since it couldn't be seen from ground level.

Settling into the hammock he wrapped the blanket and rocked lightly in it, trying to clear his mind. Drifting asleep with the wind rocking him lightly, he started falling into his haunted dreams.

The only place he could truly have what he wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes I know these are really short and don't have dialog in them, but that's how I want it at the moment, even though the next chap will since… your just going to have to wait and see now aren't you ^_^


	4. Even angels fall

The knock the resonated from the front door made all the greasers inside look at each other odd for a moment. When was the last time someone knocked at the door here. Darry got up and went to the door, surprised to see two uniformed men there.

"Were sorry to disturb you at this time, but may we come in and ask you a few questions?" The older of the two asked.

Darry nodded and stepped back letting the two come in and stand there.

"Now this is the Curtis residents right?"

"Yes," Darry answered, getting a bit worried.

"Are all members of your family here at the current moment?" The younger asked.

"My youngest brother isn't at the current moment, he went out for a walk,"

"How long has he been gone?"

"I'd say about a few hours,"

"Is he normally gone that long?"

"Sometimes, he loves to walk,"

"How old is he and what color hair does he have?"

Darry tilted his head a little. "Fifteen and he had redish blond hair, why?"

The cops shared a look. "Well I'm not really sure how to say this, but there was a fire at the small store about a ten minute walk from here and a younger male was trapped inside,"

"You don't think," The air felt like it was knocked out of his lungs.

"One of the managers that made it out said he saw a young male, about fourteen or so with red hair around the store and after the fire caught, he could hear the screams,"

By this time, the rest of the gang lost all color and Soda and Johnny looked near tears.

"The fire men are trying to put out the fires and when they do, they'll pull out the body and would you be willing to give us a blood sample to compare them, to see if it is your brother,"

Darry just nodded, all the strength to talk was gone.

"Were very sorry, but if he happens to come home, let us know ok son,"

Darry nodded again.

The cops tilted their hats and left. Darry stood there for a few seconds, then dropped to his knees and started crying.

The gang all started collecting tears in their eyes watching Darry.

Since it proved, even angel's fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know I know, such a sad cliff hanger, but never fear, it will be updated.

More than likely in about 20 mins or so, since I have the idea for the next chapter, or should I just let it sit and let you all bite your nails waiting?

Who knows.

I don't own the outsiders

And I got the idea for the last line from the song "even angels fall" by Jessica Riddle


	5. A sign

The sky had darkened much more as the time ticked by. Tears were still steamed down Darry's face, but he had moved to sit in his chair instead on kneeling on the floor. Steve was letting Soda sob into his shoulder, the other male had a few tears fun down his face in broken intervals. He may not have liked Pony all that much, but he was still part of the gang. Two-bit had his arm around Johnny, the younger teen still had tears pouring down his face, but was quiet. The red haired greaser didn't have his normal smile on and looked like he got hit by a bus. Dally's hard gaze was kept forward and a small tick kept popping in his jaw as he tried not to cry.

Darry leaned forward and put his head in his hands, why didn't he tell him when he had the chance. Time and time again he could have, but he didn't want to make things weird but what if, no. He wasn't going to start going down that road. There would be no return once he started thinking about that. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Why is everyone crying?" Darry snapped his head up to see Ponyboy standing there, with a confused look on his face.

"Ponyboy?" Darry said softly.

"Yea, what's the matter?"

Darry shot up out of his chair and grabbed Ponyboy in a hug around his shoulders, sobbing into his neck. Ponyboy wrapped his arms around his waist.

"We thought you were dead," Darry sobbed again.

"What?"

Darry just sobbed again and moved away for a moment so Soda could tackle him in a hug that looked a little painful. Johnny wiped away his tears and let out a small smile. Dally smiled a little as well looking very relieved. Steve brushed the tears that were on his cheeks.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Pony said, being mashed between both of his brothers.

"The cops came to the door and said that there was," Soda sobbed again.

"There was a boy that died in a fire matching your description,"

"Oh," Pony said and Darry hugged him tighter.

Holding his brother tight, Darry couldn't help but to feel like this was a second chance. And he defiantly wasn't going to ignore it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So it wasn't Pony that died, thank god for that.

And now I am going to make you wait for the next chapter, because I am going to bed.

I own nothing and I know this one maybe crappy, but deal with it.


	6. Dreams come true

After they all got their hugs and I'm so glad you here's out of the way, Soda wrapped himself like an octopus around Pony. Darry looked at him a bit odd, but went and informed the police that it wasn't his little brother. The woman that he talked to sounded a bit happy about that, more that she was picking up on Darry's mood than anything. After he got back they sat around for a while, when Pony let out a yawn.

"Pony can I talk to you?" Darry said, a bit out of the blue, but the younger male nodded and got out of Soda's death grip. Not with out a fight, but that's not the point.

Darry took Pony into his room and he sat on the bed.

"What is it Dare?" Pony said, sitting next to him.

"I was so worried it was you in that fire," He said, a few tears starting to fall again.

"I know, but it wasn't,"

"But it could have been and I never told you,"

"Told me? Told me what?"

Darry opened and closed his mouth a few times, then looked down and sighed.

"Darry?" Pony said, scooting closer and putting his hand on his shoulder.

Darry looked back up and sighed again and pressed his lips to Pony's.

The younger male gasped as Darry moved back, the tears starting to fall faster now.

"Get it?"

"Be a little hard not to," Pony said, still a little shocked.

"You can leave if you want, I wouldn't want to be around me either," Darry said, hanging his head.

Pony stood up and Darry sighed lightly, only to jump when Pony kneeled down between his legs. He started to ask what he was doing when Pony pressed his lips back to Darry's.

Dreams do come true.


End file.
